


If you could only See (the way I Feel about You)

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Kyle Valenti is a awful bully... it's canon, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Humiliation, canon abusive parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Bully!Kyle picks a fight with Alex which is broken apart by Jesse. Thinking his son started it, he punishes him in front of both Kyle and Jim. Humiliated, Alex takes refuge in the woods where he's comforted in an unexpected way by Jim.PROMPT USED - HUMILIATION
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	If you could only See (the way I Feel about You)

**Author's Note:**

> When I pitched this idea, the general consensus was 'yikes' so this fic is *wrong*, *bad*, *inappropriate* and many other similar words... 
> 
> So, again, be cautious going into this but also be aware that Alex has turned seventeen before... stuff happens. He's borderline inappropriately aged but that's kinda half the fun of writing, DirtyBadWrong fics

The last place Alex wanted to be on his seventeenth birthday was at the hunting cabin with his father, Kyle and Jim Valenti. He wasn’t sure if it was just another form of torture, concocted by his father to make his birthday weekend miserable.

He’d made plans to have dinner with Liz, Maria and Mimi on his birthday which fell on a Friday but his father had actually gone so far as to phone up Mimi and cancel on Alex’s behalf. 

Jesse Manes had been waiting outside the school when Alex had walked out of the building with Max Evans. Was it his imagination or was his father glaring at Max? He sighed and dragged his feet as he approached the car.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” Max greeted Jesse with polite respect.

Jesse turned his nose up at Max but reluctantly shook his hand because people were watching.

“Get in the car, Alex,” Jesse said to him.

“Bye, Max,” Alex said to his friend.

“Enjoy the rest of your birthday!” Max smiled before turning and walking away.

“In the car, now!” Jesse barked.

Alex climbed into the back seat but didn’t say a word as his father started the car and drove away from the school. He expected to be taken home but Jesse drove past the turn off and proceeded out of town.

It was a long drive, made even longer by neither of them speaking to the other. Alex tried to get started on his homework but couldn’t concentrate in the moving car.

They didn’t stop even once so made it to the cabin before sunset. Jesse opened the trunk and threw a duffel bag at Alex. His father had packed for him… Clearly he’d not wanted to take any chances on Alex skipping out on this trip.

He still didn’t even know what they were doing here. The cabin was too small for the four of them these days and the idea of spreading a sleeping bag on the floor next to Kyle just made him feel sick. If he so much as did the tiniest thing wrong, Kyle would never let him live it down. He hoped and prayed his dreams wouldn’t mess with him this weekend; if he woke up with an erection… He didn’t want to think how mercilessly Kyle would bully him.

They went inside and Jesse opened the windows to air the place then ordered Alex to chop some wood for the fire. It was almost summer, the chances of them lighting a fire were slim but it was one of the ‘manly’ tasks Jesse always forced Alex to do. He didn’t complain though because it got him out of the cabin and away from his father for a bit.

He’d just about finished when he saw Jim’s truck pull up outside. Alex hurried around to greet him. Jim Valenti was always happy to see him and he pulled Alex into a hug the second he stepped out of the car. Kyle climbed out with a pizza and they went inside to eat.

It appeared Kyle was equally as unhappy to be here as Alex was and he took every opportunity to make snide remarks to him about ruining his own weekend plans.

After dinner, Jesse pulled out some paperwork and Kyle stated he wanted to go for a walk. Alex sneaked outside and sat on the back porch, looking up at the stars and wishing he was back home in Roswell, with people who didn’t sneer every time they looked at him.

“Hey, Alex,” 

He turned to see a gas lamp moving towards him, being carried by Jim. The older man stepped closer and sat down beside him.

“I thought you went with Kyle,” Alex said.

“He ditched me,” Jim replied. “Even out here he’s too ‘cool’ to be seen hanging with his old man.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“Anyway, I, uh, wanted to say… Happy Birthday, Alex,” Jim said.

“Thank you, Sheriff,”

“Here,” Jim handed him a small box. Alex frowned. “I, uh, have no idea what you’re into so… sorry if you don’t like it.”

Alex had no idea what to expect but he already knew he would love it. He opened the lid and looked inside to find a chunky beaded bracelet with tiny skulls and crossbones painted on each bead. Alex didn’t know what to say so he just threw his arms around Jim and hugged him.

“Thank you, Jim,” he whispered. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Alex,” Jim replied before placing a kiss to the crown of Alex’s head.

He didn’t want to pull away but he had to especially when his body began to react in a very inappropriate way. Alex cleared his throat and slowly, politely, pulled away. Jim appeared equally as reluctant to let him go.

They slowly parted and Jim got to his feet, grabbed the lantern and walked away. Alex was left in the dark, just him and the stars and Jim’s small gift. He removed it from the box and slipped it onto his wrist. He should’ve known Jim wouldn’t have forgotten his birthday.

As he crawled into his sleeping bag that night, Kyle already fast asleep on the opposite side of the room, Alex fingered the bracelet on his wrist and drifted off with a smile on his lips.

*

Alex was up before Kyle, in a hurry to get out of the cabin. The woods were quiet and he liked being alone with his thoughts; he climbed a tree and just fingered the bracelet Jim had given him, twirling it around his wrist.

He stayed in the tree until he had to come down for breakfast. Jim had cooked bacon and eggs for them all and Alex loved every bite. Afterwards, Jesse ordered both Alex and Kyle out of the cabin so Alex sat on the back porch trying to do his homework while Kyle kept throwing a football at him.

When the fourth throw missed his head by an inch, Alex picked it up and threw it back at Kyle who simply laughed at him. 

Alex had had enough. He threw his books aside and climbed to his feet, marching across the grass towards Kyle. He clenched his hand into a fist, thinking one punch would be enough to make him stop but Kyle had equally as fast reflexes and he grabbed Alex’s wrist.

“What is this?” Kyle asked, clutching Alex’s bracelet.

“None of your business!” Alex hissed, trying to pull his hand away.

“You’re such a _freak_ , Manes,”

“Let me go, Kyle.”

Kyle grabbed the beads and yanked the bracelet free of Alex’s wrist.

“Give that back!” Alex cried. “Kyle, please?”

“Did your _boyfriend_ give it to you?”

“Kyle, shut up and give it back!”

Kyle examined the bracelet as Alex tried to grab it from him but received an elbow to the stomach. He reached for it again only for Kyle to throw it as far as he could into the nearby trees.

Alex immediately saw red and launched himself at Kyle, knocking them both to the ground. He straddled Kyle as he punched him, hard. Alex wasn’t one to resort to violence but this time he couldn’t help himself. He was about to lay another punch to Kyle’s face when a strong hand closed over his wrist.

He was immediately pulled off of Kyle and looked up to find his father towering over him. His entire body froze in fear as he saw the glare in Jesse’s eyes.

“Dad?” Alex gasped. “I…”

Jesse grasped Alex’s upper arm, pulled him to his feet and proceeded to drag him across the grass. Alex didn’t put up a fight, he knew what his father was like and there was no point in fighting.

He was dragged right into the cabin and his father shoved him into the kitchen. Jim leapt to his feet in shock.

“What have I told you about fighting?” Jesse barked.

“Dad, I-” Alex’s eyes shifted to Jim and he immediately fell silent. The way Jim was looking at him just made him avert his eyes.

“Kyle?” Jim gasped at seeing the blood pouring from his son’s nose. “What happened?”

“Alex happened!” Jesse declared. “I saw him attack Kyle, completely unprovoked and I thought I’d taught him better.”

“Alex?” Jim asked. “Was it really unprovoked?”

“Of course it was unprovoked,” Kyle stated.

Jesse grabbed Alex again and shoved him towards the kitchen table. He immediately knew what was coming and that no amount of begging or pleading would stop the inevitable. Jesse bent Alex over the table and yanked his pants down, exposing his naked ass to the room. He then proceeded to spank him.

It was a punishment Alex had endured for years, often in front of his brothers but never in front of Kyle or Jim. He closed his eyes to hold back tears of embarrassment as he could hear Kyle’s mocking laughter echoing in his ears. Jesse didn’t let up, insisting Alex count each smack of his hand on his ass. Alex refused, tears dripping down his face as his father continued to humiliate him.

When Jesse finally stopped, Alex had to force back his tears, as he couldn't let his dad see him crying. He hastily pulled his pants back up, stumbling over himself as he ran from the cabin. He didn’t stop running until he was outside and hidden by the safety of the trees.

Alex dropped to the ground, hugged his knees to his chest as he cowered against the nearest tree. His tear-filled eyes scanned the ground, looking for his stolen bracelet but there was no sign of it. He needed the distraction through because he didn’t want to think about what had happened to his body when his father had spanked him.

He curled in on himself, still quietly sobbing.

“Alex?”

He froze, unmoving, not making a sound. The last person he wanted to see him like this was Jim. Alex shrunk back further, silently hoping Jim would give up and walk away, leave him alone to wallow in his own humiliation.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Jim called.

He stayed curled against the tree.

“Alex, I know you’re out here,” Jim said. “Please just tell me where you are.”

Alex closed his eyes, placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from calling out to him. He held his breath but when he opened his eyes, looked up, to find Jim gazing down at him. He immediately averted his eyes, his entire body filled with shame.

Jim sank down on the ground beside Alex, reached over and wrapped his arm around him. He pulled Alex into a hug and guided him into his embrace, encouraging Alex to bury his face in Jim’s chest.

“It’s okay, Alex,” Jim whispered. “It’s okay to cry. What Jesse did-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alex sobbed.

“It wasn’t unprovoked, was it? You hitting Kyle, I mean.”

Alex shook his head.

“He took the bracelet you gave me and threw it away,” Alex whispered. “And now I can’t find it.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim said. “Sorry he did that, sorry you felt you had to… teach him a lesson… sorry your father… Sorry that Jesse did that to you.”

“I’m sorry to admit I’m used to it… But I… Not… I just…” he trailed off.

“What Jesse did was despicable and I’m so sorry.”

Alex was trembling in Jim’s arms, being comforted in a way he never had been before but his body was still betraying him. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? His father had humiliated him by spanking him in front of Kyle and Jim and Alex’s body had betrayed him by giving him an erection… and now that he was being held so tenderly in Jim’s arms, it wasn’t going away.

“Sheriff-” Alex whispered. “I… I’m okay now, you can… leave.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Alex, not after that.”

“Please, Sherriff, please just leave me here.”

“Why? You shouldn’t be alone-”

“Please, Jim, please? I’m begging you, please just walk away.”

“Why, Alex? Why don’t you want me to stay with you? Is it because you’re embarrassed? Don’t be! Jesse is cruel and what he did to you was unacceptable.”

Alex shook his head, trying to pull away from the older man without really wanting to let go. He was already regretting calling the Sheriff by his first name.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” he whispered.

He was certain he looked a mess, that his eyeliner would’ve smudged. His nail polish was chipped from where he’d rummaged in search of his bracelet and his clothes were rumpled.

“Alex, I don’t care what you look like, I just care that you’re okay,” Jim whispered. 

He pulled Alex closer, too close and Alex fell into the man’s lap where he discovered a secret he’d been hiding too. Alex scrambled to his feet and backed further away from the cabin, moving deeper into the trees and pulling Jim by the hand along with him.

His heart was racing and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Jim’s face was a mirror of Alex’s, the nervous fear reflected back at him.

“Alex, I can explain!” Jim knew he couldn’t. What was he supposed to say, that seeing Alex’s naked ass getting spanked had aroused him?

“Jim, I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Alex replied as he guided Jim’s hand between his legs, letting the older man feel his arousal.

“Alex?” Jim gasped.

“I swear, it’s _never_ happened to me before, not in all the times he’s…” he paused. “Knowing you were watching… fuck, I’m disgusting…”

“No, no, Alex, I’m the disgusting one because seeing you suffering like that… I just wanted to make him stop, make him stop hurting you… But I didn’t… and seeing you, your naked…”

“This is so wrong, Jim, but… I want this… I want _you_.”

“I want you too.”

Jim pressed forward and shoved Alex back against the nearest tree, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Alex parted his lips, welcoming Jim’s tongue into his mouth as he reached down and shoved his pants down his hips. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck as the older man grasped his hard cock and began working him.

The moment Jim’s fingers touched his cock, Alex whimpered into their kiss and started thrusting into him. It didn’t take long at all for Jim to work Alex to an orgasm and he came all over Jim’s fingers while they exchanged heated kisses.

Alex wanted to return the favour but Jim stopped him.

“No!” He whispered. “Fuck, shit! God, Alex! We shouldn’t have done that!”

“It’s okay, Jim,” Alex replied. “It’s okay!”

“No, it’s not… You’re a teenager and-”

“I’m seventeen, Jim, I’m legal-”

“Barely! God, Alex, I’m sorry… Please, forgive me!”

“Jim, wait, please don’t go!”

But he hadn’t made a move to walk away yet because he couldn’t leave until he knew Alex was alright. He hurriedly tucked Alex’s cock back into his pants and stepped back only for Alex to move forward.

“Jim, this wasn’t a mistake,” he whispered. 

“It can’t happen again,” Jim replied. “I… I know it can’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right… I promise I won’t hit Kyle in front of my dad again.”

“Good,”

“And you won’t follow me alone into the woods again,”

“Right.”

“Not even tonight… at ten pm after my dad and Kyle are asleep, right?”

“Right.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him deeply.

“I promise, I won’t meet you here in this very spot at ten pm tonight,” he whispered.

“Good, I _won’t_ be waiting here for you.”

Jim reluctantly released Alex from his embrace and Alex slipped further away, not ready to return to the cabin and see his father or Kyle again. But a wicked smile was forming on his lips as he started to imagine all the things he wanted Jim to do to him at ten pm that night.

  
  
  



End file.
